


The Gang Teaches Goro About Astral Projection

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Astral Projection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: spoilers for The Game





	The Gang Teaches Goro About Astral Projection

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for The Game

Goro aketchi did a sweet ass front flip and landed like a boss on tge ground. he then rose dramatically while the phantom thieves watched. some of htem gasped. what was HE doing here on THIS SHIP?!?! akira didn't gasp because he was one smooth motherfucker who was ready for anything, including the appearance of any and all people who looked like weird marching band rejects that named themselves after birds.  
  
"lol hey guys" said goro  
  
"fUCK OFF GORFO" said futaba, giving him a big thumbs down while simultaneously hacking his twitter account.  
  
"that's what i should be saying to you!!!!!!" gorfo yelled. "get off my shitty dad's fantasy yacht!! i can't murder him until you're gone!"  
  
"that's kinda fucked up bro" said ryuji.  
  
"UR FUCKED UP!!!!!!" said goro, powering up his persona and pulling out his lightsaber. the boss battle part one was about to begin. everyone got ready to fight except for akira, who paused,t hinking.  
  
"what's wrong, joker?" asked moana, the adventurous seafarer that returned the heart to Te Fiti and saved her people.  
  
"idk this doesn't seem right :/a" said akira. "there's another way to solve this. we both want the same thing overall. we don't have to fight"  
  
"NO WE GOTTA" goro said, rageface. he was determined to do this alone and these wily teens were in his way.  
  
"can you like chill for once second" said mkaoto, while shoving chips into yusuke's open mouth. teh boy needed nutrition. he was starving.  
  
"that's it!!!!!!"  
  
"what is"  
  
Ann was so excited. "he doesn't know about our little trick!"  
  
"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said ruji.  
  
"that's a good idea."  
  
Goro was getting frustratated!!! they were talking and he wanted to fight!!! he was ready!!! [he went to the gym and swallowed 18 protien packets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12482984)!!! he got jacked, and all they wanted to do was talk???? ridiculous. he swung his lightsapber all around like a mix between the star wars kid and kylo ron, destroying parts of his dad's fancy yacht. he hated yachts and his dad.  
  
"goro" said akira. "guess what."  
  
"what"  
  
"" said akira. "we're never gonna give you up. we're gonna teach you how to  
  
ASTRAL PROJECT"  
"what is that"  
"it's the most wonderful thing!!!" haru yelled.  
  
"you see," akira scratchied his chin "we're called the phantom theieves, but really, we should be called the astral projection thieves, because that's really what we're passionate about." he handed goro a book that read "astral project yourself to success" goro took it and akura talked more. "this is how we've been so successful. and you can be succ(essful) too and not be such a murder boy.  
  
"really"  
  
"yeah dog. astral project with us and then you can kill your dad."  
  
the gang closed their eyes collectively and got in the mode to astral project. the floor started rumbling. all of a sudden gofgo opened his eyes and he was floating above his body. all of their bodies were fucking passed out on the floor. only moagna remained behind, keeing a careful watch on all their bodies and readt to summon her persona, maui, any time a shadow got close.  
  
they astral projected throuhg the ship with ease.   
  
suddenly, the world's worst dad appeared in their view. goro got rage eyes. they all got rage eyes.  
  
LET HIM HAVE IT GORO they all shouted at him.  
  
goro opened his mouth. suddenly a huge laser came out of it and completely obliterated shido. he was dead. japan was saved.  
  
akira laughed and put a hand on goro's sholder. "ur still going to jail bro. you did too many bad crimes in both fake life and real life."  
  
"that's okay." goro smiled. now that he knew astral projectjin he could go anywhere he wanted to as long as he freed his mind.  
  
Teh end


End file.
